Many internal combustion engines, for example automotive engines, motorcycle engines, off-road vehicle engines, and the like, use oil to lubricate and cool various engine components such as pistons, crankcases, cylinders, and the like. The oil is typically used in combination with one or more pistons that have one or more piston rings, the one or more piston rings employed in part to combustion gas above the piston and the oil below the piston. However, it is appreciated that during operation of internal combustion engines as listed above, oil can pass by the piston rings up above the piston and into the combustion chamber. Once at this location, the oil typically burns and is removed through the exhaust system of the engine. However, it is also appreciated that at least part of the oil can form deposits within the combustion chamber and reduce the efficiency of the engine. Therefore, a process that provides for a reduction in the loss of oil for an internal combustion engine would be desirable.